


Halloween Treat 2007 - Sean/Viggo

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2007 [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-31
Updated: 2007-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Four VigBean ficlets written as treats for visitors to my virtual door for Halloween 2007.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Halloween Treat 2007 - Sean/Viggo

**Author's Note:**

> Four VigBean ficlets written as treats for visitors to my virtual door for Halloween 2007.

•   **Forshegollum  
•   **Forjamiesdream  
•   **Forribby  
•   **Forcaras_galadhon********

 

•   **Forshegollum**  
He stood at the window and watched the city come to life, dawn stretching across the skyline like a veil. Just one night and the sun seemed brighter, the sky more clear. So many years of pretending and denying; one moment of recognition and acceptance. His life now felt complete, finally at peace. Love had always been a pariah around his neck, now it lifted him to new heights. Sean pulled back the curtain and slipped back into bed, curling himself around Viggo once more, reveling in the warmth and devotion that surrounded them.

 

•   **Forjamiesdream**  
Slowly Viggo unfurls each finger, slack with sleep, and lay them flat against the bed. Once again he marvels at the delicate strength in Sean's hands, the simple elegance of their form. An artist's hands, he thinks, a musician's hands. He remembers the first time he saw them dance along piano keys, how mesmerizing their movement. He imagines them depressing strings along a cello's neck, creating vibrato that resonates deep in his soul. My lover's hands, he muses, play sensual chords across my skin, fill my soul with music.

He raises his eyes to meet Sean's, still hazy with sleep. He covers the beloved hand with his own, leaning in to capture soft lips.

 

•   **Forribby**  
He stretched lazily on the dock, the towel rucking up under his back. Rolling to his side, he watched Sean pulling himself gracefully through the water, his strong arms cutting a silent path downstream. An idea and a broad smile, and Viggo was slipping quietly into the river, heading on an intercept course toward Sean. Just before he was within reach for an ambush, Sean drew up short and turned, suddenly bringing them face to face.

"Want something, Vig?" he teased, drawing even closer.

Viggo's smile was slow and sultry. He licked his lips, eyes intently focused on Sean, who watched mesmerized as Viggo reached for him, water sluicing from tanned skin. Unconsciously, Sean's eyes closed in anticipation for his lover's touch. The last thing he heard before being shoved underwater was the cackle of Viggo's wild laugh.

 

•   **Forcaras_galadhon**  
Being someone's husband hadn't worked for either of them. It wasn't for lack of love or desire, and both had worked hard to keep their marriages strong. Yet in the end only the friendships survived and it became easier to no longer seek 'forever.'

But sometimes when your eyes are closed, you find everything you need right in front of you. And sometimes when you give up on love, it hits with the force of a thousand storms. It had been inevitable, and neither would allow reticence and past history to keep them from embracing this ineffable connection.

Once more they faced love and desire, both still willing to work everyday to nourish the relationship. But what was once missing, the final part of the equation, had finally been found.


End file.
